As is well known, in becoming proficient in the game of golf, it is absolutely necessary for the golfer to master the putting stroke. In this regard, once the golfer has obtained proficiency in hitting woods and irons, reduction in a golfer's gross score is achieved primarily in the reduction of putting strokes upon the course. Although putting strokes vary from golfer to golfer, all proper putting strokes entail that the golf putter be swung in a pendulum fashion with the momentum imparted to the golf ball by the club head being controlled by the amount of back swing as well as the impact velocity of the club face upon the golf ball. As such, it is customary in golf putter designs to form the putter head in a configuration to assist in initiating the desired line of back swing and follow through as well as maximize the momentum imparted to the ball upon impact.
In recognition of these primary design criteria, numerous putter head configurations have been adopted in the prior art ranging from simple blade designs, to offset putter heads, to mallet designs and I-beam constructions. Additionally, in recent years, substantial design consideration has been given to moving the center of gravity of the putter head to different locations such as by conventional perimeter waiting techniques and the like.
More recently, substantial design attention has been directed toward to providing a golf putter with a face insert in the area of the putter club face which impacts the golf ball. The purpose of such inserts is to impart greater momentum to the golf ball upon impact as well as improve the "feel" of the golf putter during use. Further, such inserts often times allow greater degrees in movement of the center of gravity of the putter head by being formed of different lighter weight materials. As such, by specific design criteria, the major weight of the putter head may be placed at different locations upon the putter head by way of insert material and configuration. An example of such prior art golf putters having an insert disposed within the club face is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,792 issued to Straza et al. on Jul. 14, 1987 entitled Golf Putter. Although such prior art insert golf putters have proven generally effective, they posses inherent deficiencies which have detracted from the wide spread use and acceptance in the marketplace.
Foremost of such deficiencies has been the inability of the prior art insert golf putters to ensure that the insert is securely captured within the golf putter face during prolonged use. In this regard, such prior art insert golf putters have typically formed the face insert as a separate molded member which is subsequently affixed to the golf putter head via adhesive and/or mechanical fasteners. During prolonged use and upon continuously confronting the impact forces associated in the putting stroke, such adhesives and/or mechanical fasteners often loosen, thereby adversely affecting the accuracy in maintaining the line of the putting stroke. Further, the use of adhesives between the insert and the putter head often times formes a hydraulic cushion in effect which dampens the momentum imparted to the ball during the putting stroke.
As such, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved golf putter having a face insert which is affixed to the putter head without use of adhesives and/or mechanical fasteners and which further insure secure engagement of the insert with the putter head throughout prolonged use.